


Отправляясь на пляж, не забудьте захватить крем от загара и добавить в телефонную книгу номера экстренных служб

by Vindi



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Кагура почти умирает, Сого почти не врёт.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 4





	Отправляясь на пляж, не забудьте захватить крем от загара и добавить в телефонную книгу номера экстренных служб

Кагура ожидала: сейчас он её пнёт.

Честные люди не бьют лежачих — но Сого не был честным человеком. Да что там, он даже честным полицейским не был. Иногда они били лежачих вместе.

Он не пнул. Присел на корточки рядом — на таком расстоянии она сама могла бы пнуть его. По яйцам. По лицу. По яйцам, а затем по лицу. Если бы не сломанные ноги.

— Красиво лежишь, — похвалил Сого. — Репетируешь позы из Камасутры?

Козёл. Мудак. Свали.

Кагура зажмурилась, прячась от Сого и от солнца. Веки готовы были лопнуть вслед за глазными капиллярами.

— Хочу и лежу, — прошипела она сквозь непослушные пересохшие губы.

— Хочешь?

Он ущипнул её ободранную щёку, сжал кожу, повернул с такой силой, с какой, наверное, даже соски пойманным идиотам из Джои не выворачивал, когда пытался выбить из них местонахождение Кацуры. На самом деле ни хрена не пытался, наоборот — отлынивал так от обязанностей.

Кагура стиснула зубы, проглатывая всхлип. Зубы были горячими и хотели раскрошиться, кожа была горячей и хотела слезть, слёзы были горячими — они ничего не хотели, они просто были.

— И этого тоже хочешь? — с невинным удивлением уточнил Сого, отпуская, наконец, щёку: Кагуре показалось, щека хлопнула, будто была резиновой, будто принадлежала Луффи.

Сейчас Сого мог без усилий разомкнуть её сжатую челюсть и скормить Кагуре дьявольский фрукт. А потом ещё один — медленно, с ложечки или со шприца, аккуратнее, чем вводил бы смертельную инъекцию.

Сого мог бы не скармливать ей второй фрукт — а просто скинуть Кагуру в залив. Впрочем, чтобы утопить её, ему хватило бы одного жалкого ржавого таза воды — идею с дьявольским фруктом он бы приберёг для Хиджикаты.

— Знаешь, я согласен, погода отличная, — Сого вскинул голову, прикрывая глаза от солнца ладонью. — Я бы тоже хотел позагорать, но, в отличие от некоторых, занят работой. Весь Эдо в руинах, скорее хиатус Тогаши закончится, чем я получу заслуженный отпуск.

Кагура собиралась зарычать — вышел жалкий хрип.

— Справлюсь без твой помощи, придурок.

Сого хмыкнул:

— Конечно, справишься. Данна точно так же сказал. Сказал, что нет смысла тебя искать, что ты вернёшься, когда проголодаешься. Сказал, что надеется отдохнуть от общества мелкой транжиры подольше.

Кагура не удержалась, всхлипнула. В животе больно, тоскливо засосало. Засосало в груди.

— Данна тот ещё лгун, — сказал Сого.

Кагура знала. Дурацкий Гин-чан, дурацкие слёзы. Дурацкий живот. Она так и не поела в тот день, когда всё это началось и закончилось — вчера, позавчера? Ночью шёл дождь, и она очнулась, и она глотала его, захлёбывалась им с такой жадностью, с какой никогда не захлёбывалась жирным свиным бульоном.

— Данна вторые сутки шурует по огороженным территориям и мешает нам работать. Не стану говорить ему, что он ищет тебя не там, где нужно, не волнуйся. Никто не помешает тебе принимать солнечные ванны.

Сого поднялся с корточек, отряхнул брюки: бесполезное действие, Кагура только что заметила, какие они грязные и пыльные, какой Сого грязный и пыльный — наверное, Гин-чан, Шинпачи и Садахару были сейчас такими же. Такими же уставшими и злыми. Но упрямыми.

— Я хочу… — просипела она, медленно решаясь, храбрея, — я хочу пнуть тебя по яйцам. И по лицу.

Сого смотрел на неё, поломанную и слабую, с вызовом: как будто она не была поломанной и слабой.

— Я хочу, — сопли и кровь пузырились в глотке и мешали говорить внятно, — хочу съесть всё, что есть дома у Гин-чана.

— Я хочу побить Тогаши, чтобы он перестал брать хиатусы, — отчаянно продолжала она, захлёбываясь, липко рыдая, когда Сого вновь опустился рядом и осторожно, аккуратно, как мог бы кормить её ядом, дьявольскими фруктами — жирным свиным бульоном?.. — подхватил её под колени, под плечи. — Я хочу, хочу, хочу! Чтобы ты, придурок, садист, мне помог, помоги мне!

Сого поднялся, удерживая её на руках — именно так, как нельзя удерживать людей с переломанными конечностями и внутренними кровотечениями, но Кагура не была человеком, а Сого не был честным человеком, и Кагура наконец чувствовала себя в безопасности, а Сого пробормотал:

— Лучше тебе не знать, тупая ты Чайна, как я хочу утопить тебя в заливе.

Он понёс Кагуру в противоположную от залива сторону: может быть, чтобы утопить в жалком ржавом тазу. Его ладони были тёплыми — но прохладнее солнца, которое безуспешно пыталось её прикончить.

И может быть, даже честнее.


End file.
